


Sleepyhead

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: With and Without [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Roy’s feeling under the weather and his daughter and aunt team up to look after him.





	Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @shijaeger on Tumblr.

**Sleepyhead**

 

“Daddy, wake up! Sleepyhead, it’s time to get up.”

Roy groaned, his eyes were glued together.

“Beth, give Daddy a few minutes, alright.”

His throat was scratchy and sore as he talked.

“You sound funny.”

“I feel funny.”

Roy coughed and finally managed to open his eyes.

Beth was staring down at him. “You okay, Daddy?”

“Just a little cold, Baby Girl.”

He had felt a little off the last few days, lethargic and stuffy nose. The room spun a little as he sat up. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Oh, crap.”

He couldn't be sick, he never got sick.

The doorbell rang and Beth jumped off the bed. “It’s Grandma.”

Roy opened his eyes, “Beth, wait-”

She was gone. Roy managed to stand up and make his way to the hallway, his legs a little shaky.

“Daddy’s not feeling very well, Grandma,” Beth was saying.

“I’m-” he coughed - “fine.”

Despite himself, Roy swayed on the spot.

“You! Get back to bed right now!”

“But-”

“No buts - get back to bed!"

Roy obeyed. He might feel better if he was lying down. His stomach might stop somersaulting. He collapsed back onto the bed and shut his eyes.

A few moments later, Chris came in and felt his forehead.

“You’re feverish. I’ve already called into the office, told Havoc you wouldn’t be in today.”

“That wasn’t necessary.”

Chris rolled her eyes. “Idiot - you wouldn't make it out if the house, let alone to work. I’ll get Beth to school and collect her. Just rest up.”

“Thanks. Chris.”

She nodded and left the room. Roy closed his eyes. He would just rest them for a few minutes.

 

 

 

When Roy opened his eyes again, Beth was sitting on a chair by his bed.

“Beth, why aren’t you in school, honey?”

She looked at him as if he had grown a second head. “Daddy, school’s over.”

He must have slept for hours. He sat up in the bed, his head spinning a little.   
  
“What are you doing, Baby Girl?”

“Homework, of course,” Beth followed up with an eye roll. “Grandma's making dinner. Chicken soup for you, Daddy!”

His stomach protested loudly at the mention of food.

“So can I read to you? It will be like a bedtime story!”

He swallowed a cough. “Go on, baby, I'm listening.”

She picked up her book and opened her mouth to begin.

A small frown on her face, she stopped and put the book down again. “Daddy, you look awful!”

“Daddy feels as bad as he looks, Baby Girl, but I'm sure I'll be better soon.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“You're not going to die like Mom?”

“Hey, Beth, no!” He reached up and brushed her cheek, ‘I'm so sorry I worried you. I'll be fine, I just need rest.”

She leaned forward, hands on the bed, to launch herself forward to hug him but he held up his hand.

“No hugs! Best not get too close, I don't want you to get sick too.’

“I don't mind, I’ll have you and Grandma to look after me.”

“You cheeky thing! Now, do your reading.”

Before she could begin, the door opened and revealed Chris, her hands on her hips.

“Elizabeth Mustang!”

Roy arched an eyebrow at his sighing daughter.

“What did I tell you about letting your poor dad sleep?”

Beth wore her best-kicked puppy expression. “But Grandma-”

“No buts, I told you not to disturb him?”

“It's fine,” Roy interjected, “I should probably try getting up.”

“Who asked you?” Her eyes narrowed, “And no, you are not moving except to relieve yourself.” She wagged her finger. “You're sick!”

No shit, he thought, I never noticed.

“I don't mind her doing her homework here.” Roy continued despite Chris’ glare, “Beth, you can do your reading for me, but your Grandma will have to help with the rest.”

Chris grunted. “Overruled, huh?” She cast Roy, and then Beth, with a withering look. “Well, you both have until dinner then which will be ready in about ten minutes.”

Beth smirked at her father as Chris turned her back to go out the door.

“Chris?”

She turned around, “What now, Roy- boy?”

He smiled. “Thanks.”

“Some thanks when you never listen to me,” she muttered.

Still, Roy didn't miss the small smile as she closed the door behind her. Most people didn't know it, but Chris Mustang was a softie just like just like his daughter.

 

**Fin**

 

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
